The present invention relates to a container for tape cassettes or similar recording media. More particularly it relates to such a container of the above mentioned type which has a housing and a slider member which is insertable into the housing against a spring force and displaces the cassette out of the housing to be removed, and wherein the slider has a locking element engageable with a locking edge of the housing and releasable by a button.
Containers of the above mentioned type are known in the art. One of such containers is disclosed for example in the German reference DE-OS 3,114,298. In the container disclosed in this reference which has a housing and a slider member, the tape cassette lies on the slider member and can be pushed out of the housing into a removal position by a spring acting on the slider member. A button is provided in the region of the front panel of the slider member and cooperates with a locking element. When the slider member is pushed completely into the housing, the locking element engages in a recess of the housing. By pressing the button the locking element is disengaged from the recess and the slider member is unlocked and retracted by the spring force into the removal position. For lifting the locking element from the recess of the housing, the button must be displaced in the suitable direction. If a force is applied to the button in a direction of movement of the slider member, it is not sufficient to unlock the slider member. It is to be clear that the above described locking arrangement has some problems as to the manipulation and requires sufficient a gap between the button and the housing for displacement of the button during the unlocking process.